


For Us, Alec

by Sirenswhisper



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: The Arkangel mission doesn't have the disastrous result of Golden Eye as Alec is forced to realise how much he means to James.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	For Us, Alec

Defection hadn’t sat easy with Alec, but few things in his life did. Most things felt like lies and wrong doings even when those around him said they were the right thing to do. He’d grown used to ignoring those little voices in his head, perhaps that was why MI6 had hired him. It was certainly something they’d used to their advantage. He was convinced that 6 had spent some part of his childhood shaping him that way. 

Alec had always known that his days with 6 were numbered. The missions were too dangerous and the risks too high for him to get out of the game smoothly. And he had no intention of dying for whichever cause they threw him at. 

There were some perks to the job, and Bond was one of them. As they moved through Arkangel for the last stage of the plan, Alec once again felt the urge to tell Bond what was about to happen and offer him the chance to come too. 

“James, for England.”

“For England, Alec.” 

The urge subsided. He would always come second to England for Bond. They’d been sleeping together for a while but clearly the feelings Alec had developed for Bond were not returned. 

When Ourumov had offered Alec a way out, Alec had seen it as the chance to finally get free of the people who’d groomed him into the 00 he was and which would discard him just as easily. So what if it broke his heart to do so, the world had always preferred him that way. 

He’d always taken Bond’s trust for granted, but it made it so easy to put the keycode breaker back into the door unnecessarily and press the button to set off the alarm. From there the plan was simple. Part of the deal was that Bond would get away, supposedly so that he could confirm Alec’s death. Ourumov would ‘capture’ Alec and shoot him with a blank, and he’d finally be free. 

Ourumov broke into the room just as planned while Bond was setting the timers. That way Bond wouldn’t see Alec hand himself over and kneel meekly at Ourumov’s feet. Even knowing the pistol contained a blank, staring down a gun was terrifying. If he backed out now thought he’d get a very real bullet in the back of the head from one of Ourumov’s men. 

“Shut the door, Alec, there’s a draft.” 

It hurt not to answer. The response clawed up his throat, desperate to reassure Bond that it was going to be ok. 

“Alec?” When Bond called a second time, Alec could feel the concern for him creeping into Bond’s voice. Perhaps he had meant more to Bond than a convenient bed partner.

Ourumov made the demand for Bond to surrender. Doubt clawed at Alec more fiercely than the choices of right and wrong he’d had to make. He needed Bond to refuse. He needed him to make his escape and for the first time Alec doubted whether Bond would do that. 

“Finish the job, James, blow them all to hell.” Alec tried to give him a shove to abandon Alec and what mattered more to Bond and 6. 

“You have ten seconds.” Ourumov said. 

Alec knew he would be shot before the end of that count down and the blank at such close range would knock him out. The timers had six minutes, that was more than enough time to come back round and get clear of the explosion. 

“Don’t hurt him. I’m coming out. You can take us both in,” James’ voice didn’t even betray a quiver as he called out. There was the sound of a gun hitting the floor that reverberated like an earthquake in Alec’s head. His world was coming down. He’d misread James, what other reason would he decide to subject himself to torture if not love for Alec. 

Ourumov glanced at Alec with raised eyebrows but stopped his count. James stepped towards them. It was wrong. It was all wrong. James was supposed to go free. Alec only had one chance to set this right. 

He grabbed the gun pointing at him and pulled. The jaunty stance Ourumov had been holding himself in allowed Alec to pull him over. Dragging him up with him Alec used Ourumov as a shield against his own men. He fired off the blank into the floor and pressed the pistol to Ourumov’s temple. 

“Get us out of here, James,” Alec yelled. 

“You traitor! You were supposed to defect. There will be consequences for this,” Ourumov snarled. 

From there their escape was a blur as all Alec could concentrate on was whether James had heard. His question was answered when they were safely settled in the small plane James had managed to grab for them. 

“I should hand you over to M for what Ourumov said. But we’re going to get out of this country, find a hotel room and you’re going to tell me everything, Understood?” 

Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard James so angry. Alec could only nod in response. 

***

Bond pushed Alec in front of him into the hotel room and shut the door with a firm snap. Alec let the momentum take him to one of the single beds and sat on the end of it. Bond was glaring fiercely at him. 

Alec met his gaze if only so that he’d know if James tried to punch him. 

“Explain,” James said through gritted teeth.

“This is my opportunity to deny it, isn’t it. Only it’s true. I was planning to defect. I had it all sorted, you were even supposed to make it out alive and take the news of my death to ‘6.” Alec tried for a shrug but his heart was racing and he couldn’t pull off the nonchalant gesture. 

“What changed? Why not turn over to their side as the hero who not only spilled secrets but dragged in a fellow agent?” James started pacing. 

“You were going to get hurt. I never wanted that. I was never going to give them you, no matter how much they wanted me to.” Alec looked down at his hands. Now would be the moment to admit that their nightly fumbles meant more to him than blowing off steam. But if he told James, then it could be seen as an attempt to manipulate him into forgiving Alec and he couldn’t bear for his feelings to be doubted. 

“Not get hurt! I’d be devastated, you idiot! I love you, you dumb fuck.” James crossed the room and took Alec’s face in his hands. The kiss was more bruising force than tenderness and yet Alec thought it was the most romantic moment of his life. 

“I’m sorry. I thought I meant nothing to you, so I didn’t say anything.” The words fell from Alec in a tumble as soon as they broke apart. “I wanted out of ‘6. The missions are awful and we’re had too many close calls. I’ve been thinking for a while that they haven’t been giving us enough support to get the job done and get out. I wanted out in something other than a memorial service for my foster parents when there’s no body to send home.” 

Alec looked up at James through tears. He’d never had a permanent home, the foster care system had made sure of that. James was the first person who had felt like home and safety, of love and support. He’d almost thrown it away without realising that he might be offered something more permanent. 

“You’re damn right you’re going to be sorry. That arse is going to be red raw by the time I finish spanking you for this stunt.” James kissed Alec more softly this time. “I can’t believe Q was right, he kept saying you loved me and I was sure he was talking rubbish.” 

James finally sat down on the bed beside him. 

“What happens now?” Alec asked. 

“I’ve been following Q’s advice, I have an escape plan for us. One that doesn’t involve us spilling secrets or pretending to be dead. Because if you want out, then we’ll get out.” James brushed his nose against Alec’s ear. “But right now, you’re going to shuck those trousers and your underwear and lay over my knee.” 

Alec gave a shiver. 

“You meant that then,” He gulped. 

“Absolutely. You’re going to wince when you sit down for a good week when I’ve finished with that delectable arse. Perhaps that will remind you not to make major plans without me ever again.” James patted his lap and with a blush Alec stood up and did as he was told. 

Laying over James’ lap waiting for the first swat to fall certainly changed Alec’s perspective on the world. He wasn’t alone anymore. That was worth all the spankings in the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Book Bond seems to have a kink for spanking so I thought I would throw that in here


End file.
